Curse of the Crow Empire Cutscenes
These are the cutscenes in the second game of the Masters of the Multiverse franchise. Enjoy! Museum Defense Saudi, Arabia. 2:00am. Museum of Natural Hiss-tory. (We open late at night on the rooftops of a museum, with a cat dropping from the ceiling and entering through the skylight) Logan: Sigh.... Zamantha, I don't mean to be rude, but the next time you tell me to join with you on a mission, try oh I don't know... NOT BRINGING ME TO A MUSEUM OF SNAKES?!?!?!? Zam Glam: *Via earpiece* Hey calm down! Look, the Snake Skin Gang planning on robbing the museum, and I don't want Pedro and I's favorite place to get robbed! Logan: Gah... fine... Zam Glam: *Via earpiece* And besides, you're not alone. You have your siblings, Snooky and Wolfgang joining in on you, so you won't have to deal with much. Logan: Okay.... Zam Glam: *Via earpiece* Just head to the main monitor and I'll have me and Pedro try and get in through the air ducts. Logan: Right then, time to slither in! Sorry... couldn't help it.... Zam Glam: *Via earpiece* Hehehehe... It's fine, just get in and go!! Skeletal Spirits (Logan is rushing down a hall of skeletal figures) Logan: Looks like this is the skeleton exhibit... I'd better hope that none of these things come to life.... (Suddenly, a Giant Skull Python appears right near the hall and hisses at him) Logan: GAH!!! Why am I always a smart Alec... Gr.... Time to put you back in the closet!! (Pulls out his phaser) Cobra-Cadabra (The Skeletal Snake then drops down to size) Logan: Hahaha!!! Take that you demonic creature!! ????: (Off screen) Hey! Not all of us are demonic! Logan: Well, sorry! But I'm af- Wait... who said that?! ????: That would be me! (A purple skinned cobra in a brown basket appears) Logan: Sigh.... of course.... A snake tells me that his own species isn't demonic.... Oh the irony.... Cobra-Cadabra: We haven't properly introduced ourselves, my name is Cobra-Cadabra. I am a Skylander. Logan: A Skylander huh? Well, I guess my fear of snakes can be dropped a bit since you are a good guy. I'm Logan Hinako, agent of H.E.A.R.T.S and leader of the Alpha Team. Cobra-Cadabra: A nice name. For helping me defeat the evil Python Skeleton, I shall join you on your journey Portal Master Logan.... Logan: Portal Master?? Cobra-Cadabra: Sssssigh.... I'll explain later.... The Snake Skin Gang Open Sesame! Scales: Gr.... You may have won this round H.E.A.R.T.S, but mark my words, the Snake Skin Gang will be back!! (The Snake Skin Gang retreat) Logan: Yeesh... what a bunch of arragent blowhards.... Suzan: *Via Logan's earpiece* Great work Logan! Now use the back door to get out, and it's off to get some Mcdonalds! Logan: Yes! I'm craving some Mickey D Fri- (Notices a giant sarcophagus) Well hello... what's this???? Zam Glam: *Via Logan's earpiece* That is the ancient tomb of Queen Crowapatera. Also known as Pyschova, this tyrant had caused eternal darkness within Saudi, Ariba's landscape. It was dark for forty days. Until the Ancient princess of the Phoenix Kingdom, Princess Phebe had sealed her within this tomb. Logan: Whoa... That's amazing! You know a lot of your state's history huh? Zam Glam: *Via earpiece* Yep! After all, I am immorrrrr.... Totally into my country's history! Yeah, that's what I meant to say! Totally into my country's history! Logan: Hm... okay! (Peeks into the coffin) Wonder what she looked like... Snooky: *Via earpiece* DON'T OPEN IT!! Logan: Gah! My earholes!! (As Logan covers his ears, he accidentally flips the sarcophagus' top open. It then has a pair of red evil eyes come out of a pitch black sarcophagus) ????: (Rises from the coffin) At last! I am free... from my TOMB!!!! Logan: Huh?? Cobra-Cadabra: Oh boy..... ????: Ah... So you were the one who freed me?? Logan: *Gulp* Y-Y-Yes... Why?? Psychova: Because.... Now that I, Psychova! Queen of the Crow Empire, shall rise again!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (She grows wings and flies through the ceiling, leaving a big hole in it) Logan: Oh dear... I think we're in trouble.... Suzan: *Via earpiece* No doy! Look, just get back to the H.E.A.R.T.S headquarters and we'll send in a cleanup crew! Logan: On it! Come on Cobra-Cobra-Cobra-Cobra-Cobra-Chameleon! Let's get outta here! Cobra-Cadabra: You really need a better nickname for me.... (Logan and Cobra-Cadabra head out of the museum) Crow Epidemic Rio Here We Go! Hello...... MY GOD!! Rosaletta Maker of the Sway Makers Rio Regains It's Light Fortune Cookies are Phoney. China Town Troubles The Terra-Crowa Armada (Logan and Monty are about sneak into an abandoned Chinese Firework Warehouse in order to steal fireworks to blow up the grave of Crow Li) Logan: Alright, time for a bit of demolition!! Monty: Logan, be careful!! Logan: Oh come on, we're in China! I mean, the world may be over-populated with crows, but Crow Shis, Dragons and Terra Crow-ta Warriors won't scare me!! Monty: Alright... (Follows Logan) (sighs) So reckless! Logan: (Sneaks to see a giant firework) Ooh! That one can do! Watch my back! I'm gonna go grab it! Monty: We're supposed to wait for Suzan! Logan: Well waiting bores me!! (Sneaks in through the roof) Now stand there and keep an eye out for any Crow soldiers!! I'll be right back bro! Monty: OK fine, I'll keep Lookout. Just hurry up (Logan breaks in and notices the giant firework) Logan: Ah! There it is... A Mega Ultra Mortar Bomb! That can do well! I'll just help myself! (As Logan starts to walk to the bomb, he hears something) Monty: Um Logan was that you? Logan: (Through his ear piece) Not really sure.. I think there's someone in here! I better go and take 'em out! Monty: (In Logan's earpiece) Well, I think he's right behind you!! Logan: Huh?? (Logan then Notices a young kitten in a Kung Fu suit practicing) ????: Hiya! (kicks a dummy hard knocking it's head off) Logan: Whoa! That was awesome! ????: Huh, who's there?! (looks around in a Kung Fu stance) Logan: Don't worry, I am not one of those crows. You do know this place is abandoned right?? K???? (sees Logan) Oh, there you are. And Yes, I know this place is abandoned. Who are you anyway? Logan: My name is Logan Conrail Hinako, agent of H.E.A.R.T.S. And you are? Kirin: I am Kirin Ling. Logan: And what are you doing in here Kirin?? Kirin: I'm training in Kung Fu. I need to in order to take down the evil emperor, Crow Li. Monty: (Through the window) Ya know, we're fighting that guy too! Logan: Really? You are training in Kung Fu?? Is there another reason Ki? Kirin: Well yes, it is my passion, I love to fight evil! That, and I'm trying to impress some girl. Logan: Oh really? What's her name? Kirin: Her name is Mi Yan. Logan: Mi Yan huh? What is she like? Kirin: She is sweet and she is an amazing fighter. Logan: Oh really? Well, I'm pretty good at fighting too! Kirin: Well wanna spar? Logan: Sure! Kirin: Then let's do it! (gets in a fighting pose) Logan: Hold it! We need to bow first! Kirin: Oh, right! (bows) Logan: (Bows then gets in his Karate stance) Ready?? Kirin: Zhunbei! (gets in his stance) Logan: Then show me what'cha got! Kirin: With pleasure! (He charges at him) Logan: Ya! (He does a judo throw) Kirin: Oof! (He recovers and then dive kicks Logan) Logan: Whoa! (Rolls on the floor) Kirin: Nice one! (He jump kicks Logan) Logan: Oh no ya don't! (Dodges him and sweeps the leg. And then puts him in a choke hold) You give in? Kirin: Never! (He breaks free and flips Logan) Logan: Well that word is NOT in my vocab! Better yet, why not take on my sister instead?? Kirin: Who's your sister? Logan: Suzan Hinako! Kirin: Then bring her to me! Suzan: (Bursts through the glass skylight) I heard my name! Logan: I don't think you should have burst through the skyline?! Crow soldiers could come through here! (A batch of Terra Crow-ta Warriors jump down from the ceiling) Monty: You just had to say that didn't you?! Terra Crow-ta Warrior: Get them!! Kirin: I got this! (Charges at a Terra Crow-ta, though he notices that by punching the Terra Crow-tas, it only creates another Warrior) *Gulp* Um... Guys, I'm gonna need a little help here!! Suzan: On it! (Pulls out her plasma swords) Prepare to be turned into Clay evil soliders!!! Kirin Ling Suzan: Plasma Cat's Eye!! (Slices at the Crows in one slice) Kirin: Whoa! Nice one! Where do I get one of those?? Suzan: Sorry, these are not for sale! Kirin: Well sorry I asked! Suzan: Hey I was only kidding! What's your name anyway? Kirin: It's Kirin! Suzan: Well, why not join us after you help defeat Crow Li? Kirin: Sure I'd be glad to. Maybe I can join your team that you got here! Logan: You sure you would want to? Suzan: Of course he can! Kirin can be my student! I can teach him in other styles of Martial arts! Kirin: I would love to be your student! Suzan: Well then, welcome aboard! Now let's get this firecracker over to Crow-Li's grave! Give Back Mi Yan!! Peace in China Town Once Again Category:Cutscenes